


Champion Sans

by StarDust3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PokemonAU, Series of Oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: Sans is the undefeated champion of his region. Why? He has an magnificent team!A pokemon AU with trainer Sans and his team of undermons.(Just a little thing I wrote and put here for others to see if they want.)





	1. The Champion

Sans watches another challenger enter the room, ready to battle him for the title of champion. Sans gathers all his energy to stand and can’t manage to walk down the few steps that would make him level with the challenger. He shrugs and give the usual spiel about the rules and waits until the challenger says they understand. Sans feels a smirk cross his face as he throws his starter.

“Go Blue!” Sans calls as his water and fairy type undermon takes place on the field. Blue glances at Sans, who smiles back. Blue perks up and turns back to his opponent with fierce eyes, his fins shift and shimmer in his excitement. Blue quickly defeats the challenger’s first undermon, they throw out a different one. Sans calls Blue back and releases his fire and dark type.

“Go Red!” he calls with a toss. Red smirks at his opponent and let’s his tail make a heart shape at Sans. Sans can’t help but chuckle at the unseen action. Red defeats the challenger even faster than Blue. Sans calls Red in before he does anything to anger the challenger, it’s ruined a battle before. Next, Sans releases his ghost and psychic.

“Go Slim!” Sans encourages, hopefully Slim doesn’t fall asleep again. The undermon uncurls himself and towers over the challenger. Sans watches Slim study the opponent before shrugging, his ears swivel back to Sans. Good, Slim will fight today. Sans feels a relieved smile flash across his face. Unfortunately Slim drags the battle out so he can mess with his opponent, the other undermon has a short temper. Sans lets out a sigh as he calls Slim back, the battle was going nowhere. He’ll have to deal with Slim later. As soon as Slim returns another undermon releases itself.

“Uh...alright Razz. Go ahead,” Sans grins at the angry undermon, he glares at the underball Slim returned to before meeting Sans’s gaze. Sans winks at his ghost and ice type. Razz huffs before turning to the fuming pokemon and its trainer, his claws tap the ground to show Sans he’s ready. Razz defeats it and the next undermon with efficiency. Sans calls him back so his last two undermons can battle as well. Sans releases his fifth undermon, a dark and dragon type.

“Go Edge!” the intimidating figure of Edge appears on the field. Edge snaps his fangs at the opposing undermon and crouches, waiting for Sans to call a move. Edge shows no mercy as he defeats the other undermon, luckily he holds back a little this time. Edge glances at Sans as the challenger sends out their last undermon. Sans gives small approving smile as he calls Edge back.

“Well kid, looks like you only have one undermon left, you sure you want to continue?”

“Yes, sir! This is my strongest undermon!” the challenger releases an undermon as intimidating as Edge. Sans mentally agrees it looks strong, must have been the challenger’s starter.

“Well, alright kid. Don’t say I didn’t warn ya,” Sans sighs as he grabs his last underball. He gives it a toss and out comes his grass and fairy.

“You ready, Stretch?” Sans asks. Stretch shrugs and looks his intimidating opponent up and down. Sans hesitates before reaching for Stretch’s underball, about to call him back in. Stretch whistles to catch Sans’s attention, he lets his wings flare out to show he’s ready to fight again. Sans smiles at the gesture. Stretch eventually defeats his opponent, his breathing ragged and body tense. The challenger was correct in saying this was their strongest undermon, it was on a higher level than the others Sans battled with. It would not have been strong enough to defeat Sans’s whole team though, no one has been able to yet.

Sans let’s Stretch remain out of his pokeball as the challenger leaves, body language frustrated but voice still positive. Sans thinks they will be back. Once the door closes his other five underballs release their respective undermons and Sans finds himself drowning under their affection.

“Heh, you guys did great. Is anyone hurt?” He didn’t think so, but he might have missed something. He gets a chorus of no from everyone but Edge, who growls and pushes Red forward. The others make room as Red turns on Edge with a snarl. Smoke leaks from his mouth and Sans notices a tear in Red’s jacket, some red magic is dripping from it. Sans turns to grab his bag when Razz already has it open and holds out the medicinal spray for him.

“Thanks Razz,” Sans gently starts to peel off Red’s thick jacket to get a better look at the wound, Red doesn’t resist. As Sans starts taking care of the wound he tells them what he saw in their respective battles.

“Blue, you did well, but you got distracted again.” The water type wilts a little, Stretch puts an arm around him comfortingly.

“Red, you’ve gotten faster, but you need to tell me if you’re injured ok?” The undermon nods his head embarrassed.

“Razz, you did great for winning two battles. I’m proud of you,” Sans compliments. He knows Razz is preening under the praise, the others are probably glaring at him for it.

“Slim...I don’t even know where to start,” Sans sighs. He hears noises of laughter as Razz takes up scolding Slim in a language Sans can’t understand.

“Edge, you didn’t lose control this time, I think you should get a reward for all the progress you’ve made recently.” Now Sans knows they are all glaring at Edge and as if to annoy them more Edge curls his spiky tail carefully around Sans’s leg. The others shift defensively and Sans ignores it to finish healing Red. Once done with that Razz quickly puts the medicine away. He takes out another bottle and hands it to Sans without any prompting. Sans grins and pets Razz’s skull as a thank you. Razz soaks up the attention. Sans turns to Stretch who is at the edge of their little circle, sockets drooping and slightly swaying. Sans uncorks the vial and offers it to him, Stretch blinks at him.

“And Stretch, you were fantastic today,” Sans smiles. The others says something to Stretch in their language, it makes Stretch blush. He takes the vial from Sans hand and downs it in one go. Sans had been worried, Stretch was severely injured not long ago and is still healing. He’s glad Stretch is better.

“Alright everyone, let’s get going. I don’t know about you but I’m bone tired,” Sans says as he uses the back exit. He gets three groans and three laughs from the undermons around him.


	2. Pick Your Partner

Sans studies the three starters in front of him. He traveled to a different region than the one he grew up in to start his journey. His father is a famous professor in their home region and Sans wants to start his journey in a fresh place where he isn’t known as ‘Gaster’s son’. He doesn’t know much about the starters in this region, or most of the pokemon in this region, called Snowdin. Sans has always preferred ice types, that's why he chose to start his journey in Snowdin. It's well known for its ice types.

Sans is debating whether to decide for type or personality when the lights go out. 

“What?” the professor, Sans can't remember his name, looks around. He hurries to the door and tells Sans to stay there. The professor disappears through the dark doorway. The three starters shift nervously, the fire type crouched and ready to attack. The grass type curls in on itself and slowly starts to crawl towards its underball. The water type is watching him, oddly enough. Sans blinks at the intensity he can see in those bright cyan eyelights. Sans realizes a beat later that the little guy is watching him to see how Sans is responding. 

“Heh, are you worried about me? Or your pals? Either way don't worry, I'm sure it's noth-”

“Bratty! I like found them!” an annoying voice calls.

“Good, let's like grab them and go,” a snobby voice answers. Two monsters walk into the room with flashlights, a cat monster and a lizard monster. They both have duffel bags that Sans can see pokeballs stuffed into. Both girls have the same logo on their shirts of the letters LV. They freeze and stare at Sans, Sans stares back.

“Oh...um, Bratty there’s like, a guy in here,” the cat monster whispers after a minute of the three staring at each other.

“Well, obviously Catty,” the lizard replies. She grabs an underball from her belt and throws it, out pops a Whimsum. San takes a step back, he doesn’t have any undermons to fight with yet. Both girls grin mischievously at his movement. Sans glances at the wary undermon starters behind him and steps between them and the two girls protectively.

“Like, move Skelly,” Bratty snarks at him. Her released Whimsum glares at him. 

“Sorry, Lizard lady, but these three don’t belong to you. I don’t think any of those do either,” Sans nods towards the bag. He keeps his posture relaxed and voice calm.

“Fine! We’ll make you move. Whimsy, slash!”

Sans narrows his sockets, but to his shock the attack is blocked. The water starter knocks the Whimsum back and lands in front of Sans. The little undermon looks up at Sans. He grins down at the undermon.

“Thanks buddy, I take it this means you want to battle them?” The little blue undermon grins at him before facing the Whimsum and two girls. 

“We’re still gonna win! Whimsy, slash again!” Bratty orders. 

“Blue dodge and, um, use tackle?” Sans realizes he has no idea what moves Blue has, but he has a lot of experience with undermons so he knows tackle is a normal move for younger undermons to have. Luck is in his favor because Blue tackles the Whimsum and the bug type faints. Sans can’t help the snort of amusement at how easily the undermon fainted. He looks up and realizes the cat monster isn’t besider her friend anymore. He spys movement on his left and reacts immediately. He jumps between Catty and the other two starters while calling out a move.  
“Blue, use water gun!” Instead of water gun Blue uses bubble. Catty shrieks and bolts out the door, her bag falls and the underballs all roll out. 

“W-wait, Catty!” Bratty cries and follows after her. The lizard monster trips over the forgotten underballs and crashes through the doorway, her bag slips from her hands too. Sans listens two the two girls yelling at each other as their flashlight beams disappear. Sans sighs in relief, the undermons were safe and no one got hurt. Well, hopefully not, maybe the little blue guy got hurt?

“Hey, you ok Blue?” Sans asks as he kneels down and watches the silhouette of the undermon approach him. When he gently pets the little guy’s head his small fins light up between his fingers and on top of his head. The fluorescent blue color lights up the darkness. A happy trill comes from the undermon, Sans grins and relaxes, the little guy must be uninjured if he can sound that happy.

The lights flicker on and footsteps pound down the hallway. Sans looks up to see the professor and two of his assistants standing there and looking around frantically. Sans grins and waves at them with his unoccupied hand.

“You really pounded your way down here huh, doc?” Sans sends them a wink. The professor sighs and the two assistants start picking up the bags and pokeballs.

“It looks like you had some company in here, I thank you for that,” the professor sighs. He looks at the starter Sans is petting and raises an eyebrow. “Did you make a decision on who you want to bring with you?”

“Uuuuh…,” Sans looks at the water undermon who trills happily up at him. “Heh, I guess I did. Blue, do you want to start a journey with me?” The starter jumps up and into Sans’s arms with a high pitched trill of happiness. Sans laughs as he holds the undermon against his ribs.

The professor gives Sans a few underballs and an underdex. Sans waves goodbye and heads out, ready to start his journey. He gives Blue a smile and the water type trills back at him. They start down route one together, excitement coursing through their bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see I decided to continue this...not sure where it's going to end up though.  
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


	3. The Girst Teammate

Blue curls his small body against Sans. The warmth in the sleeping bag a reprieve against the chill of night.

It's been about six sun cycles since Blue picked Sans as his trainer. Something about the easygoing skeleton caught Blue's attention and then they fought together and Blue felt something click. 

Blue will admit Sans is fun, even with all his distasteful jokes. What surprised Blue the first few days was how strict Sans could be when it came to training, luckily, Blue strives for praise.

Blue reaches his webbed hands up and around Sans in a hug in the sleeping bag. He nuzzles closer and inhales Sans's scent. He didn't think having a trainer care for him would be so much different than at the laboratory. The people there would feed him and the others and give them minimal attention. Sans would talk to Blue randomly about anything, mostly jokes, and pet Blue as much as Blue wants. These six sun cycles have been amazing. Blue thinks Sans has to be one of the best trainers ever.

If only they weren't being followed.

The fourth night they slept outside Blue heard someone crying for help and immediately dashed over. Sans followed just as quickly.

They found two undermon battling, or rather, the bigger skeleton one was messing with the smaller ice deer. Blue wanted jump in immediately, but he waited for San's command.

“Blue, bubble beam!”

Blue drove the bigger undermon away as the smaller one ran away. The skeleton backed away with a growl, Blue noticed him favoring his left leg. Sans did too.

“Blue, back off a sec,” Sans says. Blue hesitantly backs away from the bigger skeleton. He wants to see what Sans is doing but doesn't want to look away from the wild skeleton.

“Here bud, this should help with the pain,” Sans says as a berry sails past Blue and the big skeleton catches it. Both Blue and the wild undermon are thrown for a loop.

“We won't bug ya, c'mon Blue. We're losing daylight.”

It's been two days and the winged skeleton is still following them. Blue can smell his scent when the wind shifts or see orange feathers disappear behind a tree when he glances behind them. Blue is glad Sans let's him walk around outside his underball. He can keep an eye on their stalker.

“Blue you need to go into your underball for a while ok? Just while I cross this ravine,” Sans reassures. Blue trills unhappily, the ravine isn't too wide or deep but it will take some climbing to get down, cross the bottom and back up the other side.

“Trust me bud, I wish there was a bridge too, but supposedly there are some rare undermons at the bottom. That's why no one has made a bridge,” Sans explains tiredly. Blue hugs Sans to widen his trainer's smile.

“Heh, see ya in a bit,” Sans says as Blue is pulled back into his underball. 

/

Sans sighs and starts climbing down. He moves slow and steady, not wanting to chance slipping and falling to his death. He sighs in relief as his feet touch the bottom.

He looks around and debates if he should look for more undermons to keep Blue company now or wait until tomorrow. Sans glances at the sky. The sun is a little to low and the undermon center a little to far away for his liking. He can come back tomorrow when they have more time.

Sans wades slowly through the tall grass in a straight line to the other side of the ravine. He takes a reviving breath and starts climbing up the other side.

Climbing up is much harder than climbing down. Sans is glad he has gloves on as he climbs, his grip is much better and he can feel the top, just a little more-

Crack.

The branch Sans was using as support snaps. His grip slips under the sudden weight. He sucks in a breath as he falls, a hand reaching up to grasp something.

Instead he feels long arms wrap around him and an orange feather floats in front of him as he's carried to the other side.

Once on the ground Sans lets out a shaky breath. The arms release him as more feather float to the ground. Sans turns to thank whoever when he realizes his savior is familiar.

The undermon is the same one he and Blue found two days ago in the forest.

“Are you...from the Frost Forest?”

The lanky undermon shrugs, it's eyes flicker to Sans's bag before looking away. Sans studies the skeleton undermon. It's orange feathers are falling at an alarming rate from his wings. His bones are grey and brittle. An unnatural sway to his stance, like any breeze could knock him over. Most concerning is that he followed Sans for two days, that's unusual behavior for undermon. Even if Sans gave him a berry.

The only conclusion he can come to is the undermon must be sick. 

“Hey bud, I know someone who can help you feel better. Want to come with me?” Sans takes a step forward, not sure if the skeleton can walk the rest of the way or if he can use a pokeball or if he should just leave berries because it not his business to-

“Neh,” the undermon says quietly. Sans feels a little bit of heat rise on his face when he realizes it's a laugh. The winged undermon steps closer, making Sans still his breathing, and reaches out to take an underball from Sans's belt. He puts it in Sans's hand carefully and leans down. A twinkle of humor in his eye as he does so. 

“You're a bit of a comedian, huh?” Sans chuckles as he lightly taps the ball against the other's skull. He disappears in a flash of red and the ball shakes in his hand before going still.

“Heh, welcome aboard. Wing are happy to hover you,” Sans attaches it to his belt and continues forward, maybe he's smiling, maybe he's not.

No, he's definitely smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to tide those of you reading B&BofS over I'm going to post this. If you aren't reading B&B then just enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and now here we are. I might write more if ideas come to me or a lot of people ask about a long fic or something.  
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


End file.
